Into the clans
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: Meet Silverpaw an apprentice formerly from the tribe of rushing water. See her in search for a sister she didn't know existed. Watch her struggle at her feelings for Ripplepaw and Blazepaw, both forbidden cats. See her dark past. Welcome to her nightmare
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

LIGHTENINGCLAN

LEADER Oakstar-Slender brown tabby tom with green eyes and wide spaced ears

DEPUTY Crowpelt-Pure black tom with big blue eyes

apprentice-Blazepaw

MEDICINE CAT Heathertail-Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with smoky blue eye

WARRIORS Honeyspook-light golden-brown tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Boulderpelt-Muscular pale gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Breezepaw

Foxheart-Dusky ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-Leafpaw

Brackenear-Golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes and ginger ears.

Turtleshell-Brown tabby she-cat with strange markings on her pelt and amber eyes

Apprentice-Nightpaw

Squirreltail-light brown she-cat with a very bushy red tail and amber eyes

Swiftfoot-Small gray tom with a white splash on his chest and amber eyes

Brighteye-Pretty tabby brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Ashpelt-Gray tom with amber eyes

QUEENS Spottedlpelt-beautiful tortoiseshell with a dappled coat and blue eyes. Mother of Starkit (Pure black she-cat with a star shaped dot on the forehead and green eyes) and Robinkit (Light grey tabby tom with white paws, tail and chest, green eyes)

Ivypelt-pretty white tabby she-cat with gray stripes and dark blue eyes. Mother of Crowpelts kits-Mistkit-(beautiful black she-cat with dark blue eyes.) Mosskit-(Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.) and Stonekit-(Handsome gray tom with blue eyes)

Dapplepelt-Pretty tabby she-cat with a lovely dappled coat and green eyes. Expecting Swiftfoot's kits.

APPRENTICES Breezepaw-Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightpaw-Black she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw-Light brown colored tabby with red, orange and yellow streaks like the autumn leaves, and bright yellow eyes

Silverpaw- beautiful slender silver tabby she-cat with Blue eyes

Blazepaw: Light ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and bright green eyes

ELDER Sparrowpelt-Large dark brown tabby tom

With amber eyes

DARKCLAN

LEADER Berrystar-delicate pale creamy she-cat with a distinctive round pink nose and green eyes.

DEPUTY Sweepingwhisker-White tom with long sweeping whiskers that falls downwards like tears and blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT Milkfur-Long haired creamy white tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS Mousefur-Mouse colored tom with pale yellow eyes

Pricklefur-Brown tabby tom with spiky fur and amber eyes

Sandpatch-pretty sandy colored she-cat with darker patches and blue eyes

tripetail-Dark brown tom with a striped tail and amber eyes

Apprentice-Dawnpaw-(Very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Larksong-Tortoiseshell she-cat with a high voice like a lark and green eyes

Apprentice-Flamepaw-(Ginger tom with green eyes)

QUEENS Cloudspots-Beautiful black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. Heavily pregnant with Stripetails kits

ELDERS Tigerstripe-Ginger tom with black stripes and very unusual black eyes

MOORCLAN

LEADER Stormstar-Dark gray tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY Gorseclaw-Brown tom with short hair and amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT Ashcloud-pretty gray she-cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS Whitebriar-beautiful white she-cat with green eyes

Ravenpelt-Black tom with blue eyes

Raindrop-handsome blue gray tom with darker specks shaped like raindrops and blue eyes

Apprentice-Sunpaw-(Bright ginger tom with amber eyes)

Longlegs-Gray she-cat with long legs

Apprentice-Frostpaw-(Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes)

QUEENS Shadeflower-Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark patches and green eyes. Mother of Bouncekit and Robinkit

Hazelcloud-amber eyed she-cat with fluffy soft gray and white fur

ELDER Rockpelt-Dark gray tom with amber eyes

RIVERCLAN

LEADER Mintstar-beautiful slender very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY Snowfall-White tom with a long fluffy pelt and amber eyes

Apprentice-Graypaw (Brown tabby with gray paws and aber eyes)

MEDICINE CAT Sagewhisker-Gray she-cat with a white splash on her chest and green eyes.

WARRIORS

Reedpelt-Black tom with long whiskers and amber eyes

apprentice-Ripplepaw (Black tom with friendly blue eyes)

Pebbleheart-Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Ottersplash-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Seedwhisker-Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-Whitepaw-(white tom with blue eyes)

Queens Willowpool-Pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

ELDER Pinknose-Creamy she-cat with a striking pink nose


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Screeching filled the forest.

Oakstar lifted his nose and sniffed he could smell Lighteningclan and Riverclan and the unmistakable stench of blood.

He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

The noise suddenly died followed by Crowpelts cry "Lighteningclan! Retreat!"

Pebbleheart called. "Never try and fight Riverclan, we always win!"

Crowpelt snarled "We might be giving up this time but remember, we will fight sunningrocks back one day."

There was a thundering of paws and Crowpelt returned with a bunch of bleeding tired Lighteningclan.

"You lost." Oakstar murmured.

"Do not worry, sunningrocks will be won and lost many times over again, but right now we need to look after the injured." said Heathertail padding up to him, her mouth full of herbs.

She mewed quietly "at least, you're safe and half of the apprentices and all the kits."

She padded away and started attending to the wounded.

Oakstar felt dizzy. Featherlight's prophecy rang threateningly in his mind.

'A silver ray with the color of sky and the river only can save the clan'


	3. Meeting Ripplepaw

**A/N This is before the time of Bluestar**

Chapter 1

In a way that day was the best of Silver's life. And the day she met Blazepaw and Ripplepaw. Two apprentices whom she loved. Both of them forbidden. Ripplepaw was in Riverclan, and her best friend loved Blazepaw. Loving Blazepaw would cause conflict between her and her best friend. Loving Ripplepaw would break the warrior code. Breezepaw seemed to feel interest in her. But Silverpaw had only thought of him as a friend. Always. Her kind friend who always had her back. When he licked her. It didn't send a jolt of electricity through her like it did when Blazepaw or Ripplepaw did that. Yes she had said Ripplepaw. Their secret meetings were secret in the whole forest. Blazepaw knew nothing of it and never will. They were both out of her reach. She didn't deserve them. Blazepaw knew nothing of Ripplepaw but Ripplepaw did know about Blazepaw. He watched them every gathering, making her guilty. Nightpaw seemed to be getting suspicious nowadays. This is her first story of her family, love, friend and conflict.

"Mum! Can we stop now?"

"Shhhhh." Her mother flattened herself against the riverbank. "There live fierce wild cats here. They kill without mercy, they hurt cats who invade their territory, we must get past quietly." Silver became quiet but her resent could be shown. As they reached the end of the river. She flopped down.

"I'm resting for a while." She said "I tried, but I can't go on for more." Her mother's face softened.

"You rest for a bit, I'll hunt as fast as I could." As soon as she was gone. A young cat sprang out from the river, a fish in his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw Silver. He was black, with blue eyes that were full of alarm.

"Who are you?" he asked "Which clan are you?"

"Clan?" Silver asked confused.

"Yes clan! Don't tell me you're a kittypet!" he said.

"Kittypet?" Silver was lost now "Who are you anyway?" the cat straightened himself.

"My name is Ripplepaw, apprentice of Reedpelt, I belong in Riverclan, the greatest clan ever."

"So full of himself." Silver scoffed. He looked surprised, then meowed in amusement. He sat next to her.

"So what are you doing here anyway and what's your name?" he asked. Silver felt more comfortable than she had in days. Ripplepaw made her feel as if she had a friend now.

"My name is Silver, and I am passing through here." Silver told Ripplepaw.

"Silver? That suits you." He said "You've got a nice pelt, not a common color Silver." Silver found herself being pleased.

"Thank you." Just then, a smell reached her nose. She sniffed in suspicion. Ripplepaw pushed her, pausing to rub his pelt to hers, probably to mask her scent with his.

"Get out of here! That's Mintstar and Snowfall!" he whispered furiously, Silver scrambled to her paws and raced into a bush just as two cats burst out. The pale gray she cat stopped and sniffed the air.

"Don't you smell something Snowfall?" she asked. The white tom sniffed as well.

"Yes, a cat has been here, recently, it is fresh, it's our clan, but doesn't smell like any cat in our clan." He said. "Ripplepaw, have you seen anything?" he asked. Ripplepaw shook his head.

"No Snowfall," Mintstar seemed to hesitate, then padded down the bank. Ripplepaw followed her glancing back, mouthing 'Get out of here' Silver crouched in the bush for a long time. After some time, her mother came back with a squirrel in her mouth. Silver hungrily tore in and they trotted into the pine forest. Silver told nothing about her meeting ith Ripplepaw. Her mother didn't need to know. But ilver wondered about the strange warm feeling. Ripplepaw. What a strange name. Then is she any better? She shook her head to clear te Ripplepaw thoughts. She had met him for only a moment anywa. Strange scents hit her nose. A lot of cats lived here.

"Who are you?" A hiss came from the sky. Silver, startled looked up to see four cats sitting on a tree. The biggest was a golden brown tom with ginger ears and blue eyes. The next biggest was a brown tabby with green narrowed eyes. Staring at her. It was scary. The two cats looked like her age, about Ripplepaw's size. The one on the left was pale ginger with darker stripes and green eyes. The one on the right was a gray tabby with blue eyes.

"We're just passing, we mean no harm." Silver's mother answered, trembling.

"Liar," the golden brown tom hissed.

"Calm down Brackenear." The brown tabby ordered.

"Yes Oakstar." Brackenear muttered. The two younger cats just watched her. They both looked friendly. Silver tried to catch their eyes. Oakstar surveyed them with interest.

"They look strong and healthy." He murmured, he jumped down lightly and padded over to them. Silver's mother tensed. "There has been too little kits this year, our warriors are dying unfortunately, what do you think Blazepaw?" he asked. The ginger tom looked startled and quickly bowed his head.

"Whatever you think best Oakstar."

"You aren't thinking of taking them in are you?" Brackenear meowed in disbelief.

"Why not?" Oakstar's eyes ran over Silver. His eyes seemed to rest on her pelt, and her eyes.

"Are you crazy Oakstar! You can't taking them in are you?" Brackenear yowled.

"Did you just call your leader crazy?" Oakstar bristled.

"No my apologies Oakstar." Brackenear said stiffly, glaring at Silver.

"Silver here will fight Blazepaw. If I think her skills are good enough, I'll let her join."


End file.
